Harry Potter and the Immortals Curse
by Dustin Ambrollo
Summary: Harry is in for a rough time and Voldemort figures out why Immortals eventually say its a curse. A student from America joins the Golden Trio along with another but what ties do they have with Harry and his Ancestry and whats with the tattoos? H/OC OC/G.
1. Trailer

**Harry Potter: Immortals Curse**

**Trailer**

**By**

**Dustin Babb**

0

0

0

0

**Hogwarts**

_Two men stand side by side watching the sun set on top of the Astronomy Tower speaking with one another._

_"You know things have changed since you came here..."_

_"Can't say that I am responsible for a lot of it you know..."_

_"Can't say your responsible for a lot of things unless you know you done it."_

_"True but if I confessed to everything I did I would be twelve feet under by Ginny's Bat Bogey hex."_

_"She does have her mothers temper that much I know."_

_They stood there still watching the sun drop behind the mountains just basking in its glow._

_"It starts soon doesn't it your sister said as much if not in that many words."_

_"It will be fine we can pull through."_

0

0

0

0

**Hogsmead**

_"Push them back to the station!!!"_

_"Sir, we can't were surrounded!"_

_"We have you surrounded surrender now and swear your loyalty to the Dark Lord or we will kill you!"_

_"Like hell we will you slimy two bit whore of a man!!"_

_"GAH!!"_

_"Help has arrived men!!"_

_A man dressed in a black trench coat with a black wide brim hat showed up with a wicked looking blade in his hand that glowed a sickly yellow._

_"NOW LETS GET THEM MEN!!!"_

_The man in black started cutting down Death Eaters one after another before they could even blink._

_The Aurors and the Order following behind firing spells._

0

0

0

0

**Hogwarts Room of Requirement Study Room Version**

_Six people sat on three love seats a male and female on each one. On one you have a black haired green eyed male sitting with an ebony haired dark deep blue eyed female. On another you have a red haired male sitting with a bushy haired female. On the last one you have a black haired deep blue eyed male and a red haired green eyed female._

_"You know we should really come here more often just to relax away from the rest of the school."_

_"Yeah but then you would have others wanting to do the same thing and it would get way out of hand."_

_"Mmmrf."_

_"You would think they would need air at some point... oh look they do."_

_"What should we do about your brother you little red minx of mine?"_

_"I say we switch his nose for his nads and leave him like that for a few days so he can smell his own farts for a while."_

_"Hmmm good idea..."_

0

0

0

0

**Hogwarts Front Lawn**

**"EVERYONE RUN NOW LEAVE HOGWARTS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!!"**

_You could see a mass of people run out of the school and through tunnels and through the forests and across the black lake on boats. At the front gate you could see one man standing there surrounded by several men in cloaks and a man who looked like a snake._

_"You know you shouldn't have pissed me off now by hurting my fiance I don't even know if she will make it but with what I was told I doubt it so here's whats gonna happen now. I will count to three and if you have not killed me in that time then you will all be dead."_

_All the men in the circle started looking at each other laughing and pointed their wands at the man in the center. Multiple spells flashing from the men._

_Tattoos started to glow and fade off the man's right arm in the center of the ring as the ground started to quake and arcs of lighting flashed around his body as the spells slowed to a crawl._

_"Too late..."_

_A bright flash of light is all anyone sees with a loud deafening boom to follow._

0

0

0

0

**AN: So tell me what you think of that so far since this is just a teaser no matter what though I will publish this story because its one that has stayed on my mind a lot lately and someone by the name of Teddybeargurl who you need to check out also liked the idea of the story so I will post it for her and try to actually complete a story I hope...**


	2. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Curse**

**by**

**Dustin Ambrollo**

**Prologue: Where it all begins.**

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter I am just using the characters for my own whimsical plots and my ideas are my own please ask for permission to use any OC or Original Idea of mine.**

**Key:**

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Written Word_

(Explanation or Side Notes)

"**Empowered/Sonorous Speech"**

"_Spells"_

"_**Empowered Spells"**_

(Story Start)

We start this story in a graveyard now you might be asking yourself why would a story start in a graveyard? Well the reason being is the hero of this story found himself thrown into a tournament which he had no intention of competing in. This tournament is called the Tri Wizard Tournament. Now our hero is no ordinary hero because his rise to fame started when he was just a baby barely a year old when Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle aka He-Who-Must-Be-Hyphenated-And-Feared I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named aka The Dark Lord. That is a lot of names for just one person though this one person was feared throughout the Wizarding world so I guess it could be a given. The name of our Hero is none other than Harry Potter aka The Boy-Who-Lived aka The Chosen One aka Just Harry according to him. We find Harry tied to a tombstone but not just any tombstone no this one belonged to Voldemort's muggle father Tom Riddle. Shall we see what is going on here?

**(I am skipping the ritual part if you do not know it then why are you reading any harry potter fanfiction? read all the books first then read the fanfiction it saves you a lot of time and headaches)**

"Robe me." came the rasping hissing voice of the newly revived Voldemort.

Black robes were thrown over the naked form of the Dark Lord and his wand was returned to him.

"Wormtail give me your arm." he hissed at the smaller shaking man.

"Y-y-y-es master, thank you master!" came the shaky reply of Peter Pettigrew.

"Your other arm Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed scathingly back at him for trying to give him the wrong arm.

Wormtail whimpered at his masters reply and slowly stuck his left arm out when Voldemort grabbed his arm and pushed the left sleeve up to look upon the Dark Mark. He grinned because it was as dark and solid as it had been before his first fall from power. He touched his wand to the mark and activated the main purpose of the brand to call his loyal followers to him through a _Protean Charm_ that sends a message through what you could call a magical network system.

"Now we shall see who remained faithful and who shall be dealt with as the cowards they are."

**(Skipping again because we all know who shows up and who does not and I want to get to the fighting.)**

"Wormtail give him back his wand." Voldemort hissed his request. "We shall see who is better once and for all."

Wormtail stood from beside his snake like master and released Harry from his bonds on the gravestone and handed him his wand.

"Now bow to me Harry bow to your death." _"Imperio!"_ the snake faced man tried to force Harry with his own will to bow.

"NO! I will never bow to you!" Harry forcefully fought the _Imperius Curse_ and decided to retaliate. _"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"_ Harry sent the explosive hex at Voldemort which he just batted aside like it was nothing but Harry slowly tracked the spell. The spell shot between two Death Eaters and hit the Tri-Wizard Cup which cause a small magical backlash as the cup was destroyed taking a few gravestones with it. Harry's one thought really summed up his situation. _'Well this is FUBAR already.'_ They kept trading spells back and forth for a while as Harry tried to figure out how to escape since his only ticket out was that Cup.

**(Meanwhile at the same time)**

A man that looked about twenty years of age was meditating in a forest surrounded by shadows though if you looked closer you could see that the shadows seem to be attached to him over and around his eyes and ears. This man is Dustin Ambrollo one of the last of the Ambrollo Clan in North America. Let me give you a little information on the Ambrollo Clan their name means Immortal Killers reason being that every time someone figures out the secret to immortality one of them is born to balance out the shift of power. This particular one was actually born when Nicolas Flamel created the Sorcerer's Stone which allowed him to live a very long time. Now you may ask why then does he only look to be about twenty years old? Well it's because they age very slowly and it is magic's way of balancing things out if the one that becomes immortal decides to turn evil or become a dark lord then the one born has the power to take them out or help the prophesized one take them out if there is a prophecy involved. In most cases there is not. Now when Dustin was born he was told that he had to be the balance for Nicolas Flamel so he started his training at a young age but then when he was ready the Dark Lord known as Voldemort had started making his horcruxes around the time he was finished training. Everyone in the clan was waiting for the next Balancer to be born but there was no other so they started wondering why. Then Voldemort tried to recruit a Balancer for his own use and the clan opposed him. Some even came close to killing him but they realized that even if he came close to death none of them could kill him. There must be a prophecy involved, so they sent Dustin and his sister away and stalled the snake faced man to keep him from them. Dustin and his sister Liliana escaped from the battle. Ever since then they have traveled the world to get stronger in hopes of one day stopping the evil that plagues the world. When they returned to England they heard that a little boy stopped the Dark Lord and was now in Hogwarts in his fourth year. They decided to see if they could find that boy and hopefully prepare him for his task. Dustin's sister Liliana was born in October on the 30th one year before the fall of the Dark Lord but I think that is all you need to know for now.

Dustin sat listening and watching the shadows for any hint of Harry Potter when he heard a fight coming in through the shadows. He focused on the noise of the fight and found a graveyard full of people in black cloaks with white masks and a man and a teenager fighting in the middle of them all while his sister kept an eye out for approaching people since Dustin couldn't focus on his present spot and what the shadows showed.

'Hmm what seems to be going on here?' Dustin thought as he tried to get a clearer view of a teenage boy. He had black messy hair and green eyes and as Dustin watched, he saw the flash of a lightning bolt scar.

"Liliana didn't those wizards at the pub say that the boy who stopped the Dark Lord have a type of scar on his forehead?" he asked his sister.

"Yes I do believe so in the shape of a lightning bolt or so they say. Why do you ask?"

"I think I just found him in the middle of a duel with a newly resurrected Voldemort and my guess is the area that had a high concentration of magical residue was what brought him there but it's gone now." he replied as the shadows detached from his head and he stood up.

"Then I guess that means we need to go help him out then don't it?"

"Why I do believe you are right dear sister of mine." Dustin held his sister close and the shadows wrapped around them both before they sunk down and disappeared from the spot they had previously occupied.

**(End)**

**Ok so to start with for those that don't know what FUBAR means it means Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition meaning the situation you are in just got so messed up that you may as well just lay down and hope for the best.**

**For those that think that my OC will be too super powered it will seem that way to start with but there is a few things that you have to consider this is just the beginning of the story so there is plenty of time for Harry to come into the power he will have and for my OC to not be all powerful just right now no one knows who he is so before you send your flaming messages that I will use to feed my inner flames of youth (I have got to stop with the Naruto stuff) anyways in the next few chapters we will end the Goblet of Fire and move into 5****th**** year which will be completely different.**

**Oh before I completely forget you can thank Teddybeargurl author of some fine Harry Potter fanfiction for encouraging me and helping me fix this up and any future chapters.**


End file.
